Classroom 1-1
Class 1-1 is a classroom in Akademi High School. Reina Nana is the teacher of the classroom. The students will sit in their designated seats from 8:30 AM to 1:00 PM, and will resume sitting in their seats from 1:30 PM to 3:30 PM. Appearance The classroom is located in the southern wing of the first floor. It looks exactly the same as any other classroom; it is unknown if they will vary in appearance in the future. The room has beige wooden floors, tan baseboard, blue-grey walls, and a ceiling. The teacher is located in the front of the room behind a podium and in front of the chalkboard, where the floor is a darker brown. There are fifteen desks facing the front. There are also many cubby holes in the back (which students do not use) and grey cabinets on either side. People The people located here are: *Reina Nana, the teacher. *Kiba Kawaito; her desk is located at the first row, first column. *Efude Nurimono; her desk is located at the first row, second column. *Kokuma Jutsu; her desk is located at the first row, third column. *Kokona Haruka; her desk is located at the first row, fourth column. *Saki Miyu; her desk is located at the first row, fifth column. *Tsubaki Uesugi; her desk is located to at the second row, first column. *Mantaro Sashimasu; his desk is located at the second row, second column. *Homu Kurusu; her desk is located at the second row, third column. *Beruma Dinkuri; her desk is located at the second row, fourth column. *Shima Shita; her desk is located at the second row, fifth column *Kuu Dere; her desk is located at the third row, first column. *Hoshiko Mizudori; her desk is located at the third row, second column. *Shiromi Torayoshi; her desk is located at the third row, third column. *Otohiko Meichi; his desk is located at the third row, fourth column. *Mai Waifu; her desk is located at the third row, fifth column. Trivia *There are 15 students in this class, and this will stay the same in the final game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652948906242801664 *Prior to their removal, Haruto Yuto, Yui Rio and Victim-chan were members of this class. *Prior to being moved to the Classroom 2-2, Horuda Puresu and Pippi Osu were members of this class. *Prior to being moved to the Classroom 2-1, Daku Atsu was a member of this class. *Prior to being moved respictively to the Classroom 1-2 and Classroom 3-1, Midori Gurin and Ryuto Ippongo were members of this class. *Originally, Kokona Haruka was in the Classroom 3-2. She was then moved to the Classroom 1-2 because Kokona didn't call Senpai by his actual name, despite being a junior. She then got moved to the Classroom 1-1. *Saki Miyu had a similar process. She was moved from the Classroom 3-1 to the Classroom 1-2, shortly after getting moved to the Classroom 1-1. Gallery 11-1-15Class1-1.png|Classroom 1-1 HUD sign. November 1st, 2015. Class_1-1_Students'_View.jpg|Classroom 1-1 from the students' view, old build. Classroom 1-1 nov 1st.png|November 1st, 2015. 2-15-16 Classroom 1-1.png|Students seated in their seats. YandereSimulator_2016-07-14_20-54-15-698.jpg|Classroom 1-1 sign. July 12th, 2016. Category:Places Category:Akademi High Category:Classrooms Category:First Floor